charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
John Classon
John Classon was the first whitelighter of the The Charmed Ones. He was secretly working with The Source of All Evil to steal the girls' powers, but he was vanquished by Chris the day after his deception was discovered. He was then replaced by Chris as whitelighter. History John first appeared after the Halliwell family came in from battling Demonic Mercenaries. He told the girls that he was their whitelighter and despite the fact that he was, seemed aloof and generally acted as if he didn't care about what they were talking about. After Chris began getting suspicious of him, he orbed out and reappeared in The Source of All Evil's throne room, where his true allegiance was revealed. He knocked Chris unconscious after he realized Chris was spying on them and locked him in a dungeon, where he revealed that he and The Source were going to kill the girls and steal their powers. After leaving Chris, John orbed onto the front porch of the Halliwell Manor Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Active Powers *Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find her charges. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide herself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *'High Resistance:' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *'Regeneration:' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of her charges. Temporary Powers *'Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. The Source gave him this power. *Apportation': The ability to teleport inanimate objects or beings from one location to another. The Source gave him this power. Etymology John: John is the anglicized version of the Latin “Iohannes”, the Greek “Iōannēs” and the Hebrew “Yochanan” all of which translate to "Yahweh (God) is gracious" or "God is generous, merciful". John is a name that originated in the Old Testament (or Hebrew Bible) as one of King David’s mighty men. However, John owes most of its popularity in usage to two prominent New Testament figures: John the Baptist and John the Apostle. Therefore, John has traditionally been a name of great importance since early Christianity. John the Baptist (like Jesus) was born under miraculous circumstances. The angel Gabriel appeared to his father (Zechariah) claiming that God will give his barren wife (Elizabeth) a son (John) to help prepare the way for the Messiah (Jesus). “And the child grew and became strong in spirit, and lived in the wilderness until he became manifest to Israel.” 1:80. John the Baptist had the distinction of baptizing Jesus himself in the River Jordan. John the Apostle was a fisherman, the brother of James, and a follower of Christ. He is most known as one of the authors of the four gospels of the New Testament. John’s gospel focuses on Jesus as the “Eternal One of from heaven” and is considerably more theological and philosophical than the other three gospels. John is a name with many forms: Sean (Irish), Ian (Scottish), Giovanni (Italian), Jean (French), Juan (Spanish), Johann (German), Jan (Dutch), and Ivan (Russian). The name was reintroduced to Western Europeans after the First Crusade (11th century) by the Eastern Christians from the Byzantium Empire. From that point on, John became a wildly popular choice among the English, bestowed upon one in every five boys by the later Middle Ages. John has been borne by 23 Roman Catholic popes, eight Byzantium Emperors, scores of saints, many kings and several U.S. Presidents. Classon: patronymic from the personal name ''Claes, Swedish form of Claus. Personality Of John Classon John is a tricky, deceitful guy. His nonchalant and blatant "I don't give a crap" attitude was probably what made Chris suspect he wasn't what he seemed to be and was up to no good. Of guys with the name "John" The Number 2 personality in numerology is all about cooperation and balance. It's the number of diplomats and mediators. They are not leaders, but strive rather for harmony in partnerships. These are the peacemakers. Equality and fairness are important in their dealings, and they are willing to share power and responsibility to achieve a harmonious outcome. This personality is calm and patient, waiting for things to evolve instead of pushing aggressively for an outcome. They are good-natured and easy-going, and care deeply on an emotional and spiritual plane. Twos appreciate beauty and nature and are intent on making the world a better place. Notes and Trivia *John is the first person known to betray the Second Generation. Category:Deceased Category:Whitelighters Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Original Characters Category:Mortals